


Sweetest Thing You've Ever Seen

by thewordsleep



Series: pretty in pink [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Filthy, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, M/M, Mirror Sex, Panties, Porn, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewordsleep/pseuds/thewordsleep
Summary: "Jesus, just fuck me," Eddie demands, rolling his hips. "Fuckmefuckmefuckme.""I feel like you're trying to tell me something, Spaghetti." Richie grins."Ergh, fuck you," Eddie groans and turns to kiss him swiftly, biting Richie's bottom lip hard. "Fuckme already, Tozier, you goddamn asshole."
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: pretty in pink [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544158
Comments: 16
Kudos: 477





	Sweetest Thing You've Ever Seen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yeah so if you're reading this then you must know that this is just dirtyfilthydirty porn. I just _really_ like Eddie in skirts ok.
> 
> Title is from Cherry Lips by Garbage

Richie runs his hands down Eddie's bare thighs, slides his palms up his hips dragging the hem of the skirt up, exposing his pink lace panties in the reflection. 

Eddie moans and arches, his head falling back onto Richie's shoulder. Richie rubs his hand over Eddie's stomach and slides his shirt up too.

"See how pretty you are for me, Eds?" Richie says, his hips pushing into Eddie's from behind.

Eddie bites his lip, his breathing stutters as Richie reaches down to cup him through the thin underwear.

"Wanna fuck you like this," Richie says over his shoulder, his eyes meeting Eddie's gaze in the mirror. "I wanna fuck you right _here_, Eddie, so you can watch."

Eddie breathes hard and turns to kiss the side of Richie's cheek, averting his eyes away from their reflection. He thrusts against Richie's hand.

"Yeah, you want that, huh?" Richie asks. He's so hot like this, commanding and serious.

Eddie nods fervently. Richie bites into the dip of his neck.

"Uh-uh, pretty baby," he says, smirking. "If you want it, you gotta use your big-boy words."

Eddie groans, he hikes up his skirt and grinds back into Richie's lap, his arm reaches back to pull Richie closer.

"I want it," he says through gritted teeth, "I_ want_ it."

"What's that, Eddie?" Richie nips at his earlobe. His thumb rubbing tantalizing circles at the head of Eddie's dick. "Want what?"

_"Fuck_ me." Eddie breathes hard, exasperated. "I want you to fuck me, Richie."

Richie turns his face and kisses him hard, his fingers finally_finally_ slipping under the lacey underwear. The tip of his finger just grazes Eddie's hole, and Eddie shudders and turns in his embrace.

He grabs the front of Richie's shirt, tugging uselessly at the buttons to get it off. Richie laughs into his mouth. He deepens the kiss and slowly turns him back around, breaking only to slip Eddie's shirt up off his head.

"Not the skirt," Richie says, when Eddie makes a move to shrug it off. "Or the panties, Eddie-baby, I want them on. I wanna pull 'em aside when I fuck you."

Eddie can't help the wanton sound he makes, he gathers his skirt up and palms his erection, biting his lip.

Richie reaches out and takes Eddie's hand away, making him whimper before he tangles their fingers together and kisses the backs of Eddie's knuckles. 

"Richie…" Eddie glances at the mirror, breath hitching at the sight of them together like this.

Richie releases his hand and grabs Eddie's jaw, kisses him deeply for a moment before pulling back, eyes dark as they look him over.

"Get yourself ready," he says, and pulls away from Eddie's back to push down his jeans and boxers, flinging them off the bed. Reaching for the mostly-used tube of KY lying on the bed and begins slicking his cock. Eddie watches him hungrily through the mirror.

_"Eddie," _Richie says, softer this time, his breath hitching a little. "Come on, c'mon."

Eddie tears his eyes away. He ignores the lube and instead sticks two fingers in his mouth before reaching down between his legs, holding his skirt bunched up in one hand. He squeezes his eyes shut and pushes his middle finger in, minding the burn as he slips it into the first knuckle. He waits a moment, adjusting to the feeling before sliding the second finger in alongside it. Eddie drops his head forward, his hole aching at the new stretch.

Richie moans low, and comes to rest his chin on Eddie's shoulder, still slowly jerking himself behind him as he watches.

Eddie begins to move the fingers gingerly, bearing down to take them deeper. He moves his hips and wrist till they're in all the way, and sighs. Pushing them in and out slowly, until his fingers feel dry.

"Oh god," he says on a shaky breath, and takes them back out slowly. His eyes shyly meeting Richie's in the mirror, as he brings his hand up and slips his fingers back into his mouth, coating them in saliva again.

_"Fuck,_ Eddie," Richie says against his neck, his arm jerking faster now. "I'm the only one you're willing to get dirty like this for, huh baby."

Eddie shudders at that. Because it's true. He takes a long deep breath in and exhales slowly, blushing red as he watches his reflection thrusting his fingers back into himself, he closes his eyes.

"Don't," Richie says softly, his fingers brushing against the side of Eddie's face. Richie's naked dick slides against the back of Eddie's skirt. "_Look._ Look how fucking sexy you are like this," he says, his voice is ragged,_ "My _pretty boy Eds."

Eddie exhales a deep sigh, opens his eyes and watches himself in the mirror. He notes how he looks, half-naked and debauched in his silky red skirt, his breathing hitching each time his wrist moves, the thin sheen of sweat on his neck and forehead, his cock straining against the lace panties, the damp spot darkening the front of them.

If his mother could see him now,_ oh boy._

He shivers when he feels Richie's hand on his own, forcing his fingers deeper and faster. Richie is staring at him in the mirror when Eddie meets his eyes again, his glasses halfway down his nose. He pushes at Eddie's hand again, his other trailing up his chest to his nipples, and Eddie can't help the gasp he lets out or the sudden jerk of his hips.

"Come on," Richie grunts out, now basically humping Eddie's ass. "I wanna fuck you_ hard_, Eds," he slides a finger in between Eddie's own, "real fucking hard. Gotta get you nice and ready for that."

Eddie nearly falls forward at the feeling, catching himself just barely and arching back, his arm reaching back to wrap around Richie's neck. The hand he was fucking himself with is pushed aside, as Richie's fingers fit themselves in, thrusting hard and as deep as he can from the angle he's at. He twists them in fast, and scissors them apart, mouthing at Eddie's neck all the while.

Eddie's leaning up on his knees, his head is thrown back and fuck, he could come just from this. Richie curls his fingers and touches _that_ spot and Eddie _keens_.

"Ah_ fu--ah!_ Richie, _Richie…_" Eddie pants, his thighs trembling.

"Yeah baby?" Richie asks casually, like he isn't three fingers deep inside of Eddie.

"Jesus, just_ fuck_ me," Eddie demands, rolling his hips. "Fuckmefuckme_fuckme."_

"I feel like you're trying to tell me something, Spaghetti." Richie grins, his thumb flicking over Eddie's balls each time his fingers thrust in.

"Ergh, fuck you," Eddie groans and turns to kiss him swiftly, biting Richie's bottom lip hard. "_Fuck me_ already, Tozier, you goddamn asshole."

Richie smiles at him removes his fingers sharply, making Eddie hiss against his lips. "With _pleasure."_

Richie reaches for the lube, the tube wheezing its last as Richie squirts it onto his fingers. Eddie watches as he haphazardly coats his dick again, then dips his hand into the back of Eddie's underwear to rub the rest of the lube onto Eddie's hole.

Eddie breathes out harshly at the feeling. His panties are pushed aside, the elastic pulling tight against his skin as Richie lines his dick up, the head of his cock bumping hotly against his twitching hole. Eddie bites his lip.

Richie likes to push into him slowly, carefully stretching Eddie by increments to give him time to adjust. "You good?" he asks breathily, lightly tracing the skin of Eddie's rim where he's stretched around Richie's cock. "You good Eds?"

It takes a minute for Eddie to nod, his mouth falling open as Richie's cock throbs so deeply inside of him, pushed all the way in. When Eddie finally nods, Richie stops being careful and slow and pulls out almost all the way only to slam back into him.

"Fuck! _Richie..."_

"Said I was gonna fuck you hard, baby," Richie tells him, crushing their hips together. "Watch, watch yourself, Eds… watch me fucking you."

Eddie whimpers, watching his reflection being pounded helplessly by Richie--beautiful Richie whose face is flushed and desperate and whose glasses somehow still haven't slipped completely off his face.

"A little warning, next time," Eddie complains, but there's no heat in it.

His dick is flushed pink and leaking, bouncing eagerly with each thrust. Eddie's little red skirt is bunched around his thighs, with some material clenched in his sweaty fist. He spreads his legs further apart and watches in a daze as Richie's hard cock disappears into his ass, like it's being sucked in hungrily.

"Jesus Christ, Richie," he says, still watching, he grins at Richie's reflection, "hey, don't I look so pretty with your cock inside me?"

Richie groans at that and his rhythm stutters. He leans down to suck a toothy kiss into Eddie's neck, pulling his arms back, and Eddie tilts his head to the side to allow each bite. He stares into his own eyes in the mirror, noting how his chest heaves, how his entire body jolts just a little whenever Richie thrusts inside of him.

He might come like this, without even touching his dick. Feels it each time Richie grazes that spot inside of him. He almost wants to, but then Richie places his open palm on Eddie's mouth, the one with those filthy fingers he used to fuck him. 

"Lick," he commands, and Eddie does, tasting lube and himself, he sucks on each of Richie's fingers--he's filthy and easy like this, and it's only here, with Richie, that Eddie can let himself enjoy that about himself. He's always been able to be himself with Richie.

That sentimental thought only lasts until Richie's wrapping that hand around his cock, fisting him tight and fast just how he likes. It's too much, toomuch_toogood._

"Oh, oh Rich," Eddie pants, _"Rich!"_

With that he clenches tight around Richie's cock, and comes with a shout of his name.

_"God_ you're so tight, Eds," Richie moans, still cupping Eddie's dick as he thrusts.

"Yeah," Eddie says nonsensically, blissed out, "yeah keep fucking me, c'mon." He shudders, mouthing the words into Richie's cheek and clenching around him lazily.

"Shit, Eddie _fuck--" _Richie breathes hard against his neck. He digs his fingers into Eddie's hips and pushes him down onto the bed, pounding harder and faster until he's coming too.

He collapses onto Eddie's back, burying his cock deep and twitching from his orgasm.

\--

Later, after properly enjoying the afterglow and catching their breath, Richie lifts his head from where he was resting it on Eddie's chest to lean up and kiss his chin.

"That was really good, right?" he asks lazily, and when Eddie doesn't answer he pokes his side. "Right Eds? Right?"

Eddie groans. _"Dick,_ I was falling asleep." He looks soft and handsome, Richie thinks, his rumpled skirt pushed down to his thighs, and his lips kissed-red, little faint bruises trailing along his neck.

"Sorry, Eddie my love," Richie grins, very much _not._ "I forbid post-coital napping until I get a performance review."

Eddie looks at him and rolls his eyes, he sighs heavily._"Yes,_ Richie, it was very good," he answers flatly, "You are a sex-god."

"Now was that so hard, Eds-Spahgeds?" He cackles victoriously.

"Hmm." Eddie turns and buries his face into Richie's neck, suddenly shy. "You were right... about the mirror thing, I uh… liked it, it was fun."

Richie's face softens, he runs a hand through his hair and kisses Eddie's lips. "Knew you would. Now you know how gorgeous you look to me," he tells him earnestly, and feels his heart flip at Eddie's surprised smile.

After a moment, Eddie begins to squirm in his arms, and bites his lip. "Hey, uh, could you…?"

"I'll go get us some stuff to clean us up, yeah," Richie says as he moves off the bed, he turns and does silly finger-guns along with a silly voice. "And don't _you_ go nowhere, now."

When he returns a minute later, a damp towel and some tissues in hand, he catches Eddie staring closely at himself in the mirror. His fingers lightly tracing the hickeys Richie left on his neck, already starting to stand out more against his skin.

Eddie must feel his gaze because he turns to face him, smiling and glancing down at the stuff in Richie's hands.

"Put those down and c'mere," he says softly, and moves to sit on the edge of the bed invitingly.

Richie goes, because how could he not--and Eddie pulls him down onto the bed atop of him. He smiles so sweetly up at him, his legs crossing over the back of Richie's.

"I want these," Eddie says, touching the marks on his neck. "I want you to mark up my thighs, Richie," his voice is deep as he mouths along Richie's jawline. "I want 'em all over."

And who the hell is Richie to say no to that?

**Author's Note:**

> I am also [thewordsleep](https://thewordsleep.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
